following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Fanon Characters/Axiom
=True China= BLEURGH =True China (Former Notes)= True China is a Distortion created by Avenger via the power of the Wish-Granting Pearl. The Distortion acts similarly to a regular Loop or Singularity, but there is a very distinct difference. The Distortion does not take a time period of history, but instead tries to infiltrate itself into history. As of current, it has been around for at least 2000 years, where it follows its own timeline, disregarding the current timeline of the main timeline. As the Wish-Granting Pearl grows stronger, the more powerful the Distortion becomes. Currently, the Distortion is a separate timeline that is gaining momentum that will soon dwarf the main timeline, making the Distortion become the main timeline and overwrite history in all the other separate timelines. History Amaranthine (Chinese Empire) *Chāoguò means Overtake in Chinese. Possible name for the group. *Overall main antagonists of the Distortion. *Yaoguai <--- Possibly use for Avenger's evolution into a Karma. Tortoise & Snake Generals *Uses the designs of Boulder Tortoise and Divine Serpent Geh from the Yugioh franchise. *Following Xuanwu's lore, these act as generals for Xuanwu's army, being regarded as powerful creatures. They technically make the "Black Tortoise", due to the Black Tortoise being a mixture between a turtle and snake. Nordic Empire vs Egyptian Empire *Ymir ruling for the Nordic Empire. Albeit, it's just a solo rule within the icy weather. One of Ymir's Noble Phantasms allows him to create giants from his blood. These giants vary in power, such as any of the classifications for beasts in Fate. *There is no current ruler within the Egyptian Empire. Presumably, if I do summon Ramsees and Zeno summons Nitocris, after conquering the land, they would be able to rule over it, and the Z-Team can treat it as their base of operations within the Distortion. *The weather pattern between the Norse and Egyptian sides seem to be opposite of what they're supposed to be. To explain, the weather within the Norse side is wintery, but it feels as though it's warm, whereas the weather on the Egyptian side is supposed to be drought-like, it's instead a cool-feeling. While the ruins inside the Egyptian side could be seen as Egyptian, if one looks at them closely, they would see that the ruins are, in fact, not Egyptian. What happened long ago is that the lands of Egypt and Norse were swapped. The true Egypt is where the Norse is currently, and the true Norse is where Egypt currently is. This revelation would allow for the Z-Team to gain another clue to getting into Avenger's palace. **Egypt is in a circle (map-wise), while the Norse side is in a crescent moon shape (map-wise) around Egypt. Indian Empire vs Greek Empire vs Roman Empire *Chandragupta Maurya for the ruler. Maybe use Garan's design for him. (Decide Class here) *Greek Ruler (Decide Class here) **Perhaps go with Daedalus. Daedalus Might give an excuse to use Sasori. Could also steal Asterios' Chaos Labyrinth. *Roman Ruler (Decide Class here) British Empire *Perhaps make Lady of the Lake be the ruler over this empire. (Caster/Ruler class) Japanese Empire vs ??? Japanese Empire *Si of Anding is the ruler over the Japanese Empire. Prior to his ruling, Abe no Seimei with ??? were ruling over the empire. Eventually overtaken by Si. (Foreigner) *Xiong Yiliao for the Japanese Empire, working under Si of Anding. Acts as an entertainer of sorts for the emperor. Notes *If Avenger uses his Distortion #Create his own side of the world, distinct from the World and the Reverse Side of the World. Probably use the Wish-Granting Orb jewel thingy for that. Remember, even with wish-granting, this should take an enormous amount of energy. #Give the side of the world rules that weaken Alaya and Gaea's influence to the point where they can't intervene. ##Power: Best bet would just be "There is no collective conscious". That takes out both at once. And once it solidifies over time and become ironclad, they won't be able to exert any influence at all. #The side of the world needs to be in existence for at least 1516 years to be perfectly safe from Alaya and Gaea's influence, that amount of years is the amount of time for things to change from Artoria's time where phantasmal beasts were common to the modern times where they're rarities. #Start to expand the side of the world so that it begins to subsume the World and the Reverse Side of the World. If Avenger actually succeeds in doing this, he would have successful usurped Alaya and Gaea and become supreme. *Perhaps to weaken Avenger, due to being made into a Karma, there could be fragments that, once brought together, could be used to weaken his hold on people. This could be done with his ability to nullify Noble Phantasms, Skills and